hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Year -10
.]] Ten years before Deianeira's death was a tumultuous and eventful year in ancient Greece. This was the year in which Hercules joined the Academy and his legend began, as well as the year in which Xena first formed her army to fight against Cortese. The First Expedition of the Golden Fleece occurred during this time, making future King Jason of Corinth a legend among heroes. Events * The First Expedition of the Golden FleeceYoung HerculesHTLJ: "Once A Hero" * Hercules accidentally kills BartocHTLJ: "Regrets... I've Had a Few" * The Phoenix is awakened.YH: "The Treasure of Zeus: Part 1" * Hercules defeats Strife in battle.YH: "The Treasure of Zeus: Part 2: Between Friends" * The Chalice of Zeus is restored to its proper place.YH: "The Treasure of Zeus: Part 3: What a Crockery" * The Telaquire Amazons are freed from slavery.YH: "Girl Trouble" * The Loax Gang besiege the Academy.YH: "Herc and Seek" * Fiducius explains his history to the cadets.YH: "Teacher's Pests" * Hephaestus is briefly banished to Earth. Arges attacks the Academy.YH: "Down and Out in Academy Hills" * Lilith becomes the Academy's Dacuuda.YH: "Keeping Up with the Jasons" * Lilith is nearly killed in a cave-in by Ares.YH: "No Way Out" * Slavery is abolished in Athens.YH: "Amazon Grace" * Galatea is created.YH: "Cyrano de Hercules" * The Second Amazon-Centaur War.YH: "Battle Lines: Part 1"; "Battle Lines: Part 2" * Artemis' harvest offering is stolen by Strife and Discord.YH: "Inn Trouble" * Hercules is infused with the Heart of the Earth.YH: "Forgery" * The Trial of Ares.YH: "Ares on Trial" * Pollux and the Sons of Zeus win the Corinthian Games.YH: "Winner Take All" * Jason briefly retires to the Northern lands.YH: "Cold Feet" * Ruff is born and released into the wild.YH: "A Serpent's Tooth" * Bacchus attempts to enthrall the Academy.YH: "Lure of the Lyre" * Orpheus becomes a known-world-renown musician, and continues his work for Bacchus. YH: "Fame" * Cortese attacks Amphipolis, but is repelled by the locals led by Xena. XWP: "Death Mask" * Xena's army attack the Bacchae, around the same time as the Wedding of Bacchus and Eurydice.XWP: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"YH: "Lyre, Liar" * Hercules and Jason travel to the Underworld.YH: "A Lady in Hades" * Ruff is released from carnival work to Artemis' sacred island.YH: "The Mysteries of Life" * Lucius and Iambe begin their plot to regain Zeus' favor, first by killing Castor.YH: "Dad Always Liked Me Best" * Hercules meets Nemesis.YH: "Herc's Nemesis" * The Academy is recessed for the Feast of Persephone.YH: "Home for the Holidays" * Lucius attacks Alcmene's village and infiltrates Jason's court.YH: "Mommy Dearest" * Morpheus uses the forces of the Dreamscape to attack Hercules with his worst fear.YH: "In Your Dreams" * Kora and Cleo reunite.YH: "Sisters" * Hercules learns that Kora is the Huntress.YH: "Golden Bow" * Iolaus is privately tutored by Fidicius.YH: "Cram-ped" * The Sparta-Thebes War.YH: "Con Ares" * Hercules gets ahold of a prophetic eye belonging to the Graeae.YH: "Me, Myself and Eye" Births * Galatea, created by Hephaestus Deaths * Alcestor, killed by Mikos under Discord's spell * Mikos, killed by Alcestor under Discord's spell * Enyo, drowning * Yvenna, killed by Talos * King Aeson of Corinth, killed by Ares * Bartoc, killed by Hercules * King Claudius of Athens * The Phoenix, killed by Hercules * Galatea, fell into a ravine * Eurydice, killed by Bacchus * Sarah, killed as a Bacchae * Castor of Sparta, killed by Lucius References Background information and notes The placement of these events in this year is based on several factors: * Hercules last saw Nemesis ten years before "Pride Comes Before a Brawl," meaning this is the latest possibility for "Herc's Nemesis." * The First Expedition of the Golden Fleece occurred ten years before "Once A Hero," which places that event in Year -9. Since Hercules later met Nemesis, it must occur beforehand * The Trojan War began ten years prior to XWP: "Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts," e.g. Year -9, which is the latest year Hercules and the Lost Kingdom could occur (which is set some time before the war). Curiously, though, Helen's abduction and the launching of 100 ships have to occur before Hercules and the Lost Kingdom, as they were referenced in YH: "Adventures in the Forbidden Zone." * According to XWP: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," Eurydice died during a battle between Xena's army and the Bacchae some years prior. Although the battle wasn't seen or referenced, Eurydice's death was shown in YH: "Lyre, Liar." Xena formed her army eleven years prior to "Remember Nothing," and this likely occurred before she became the "Destroyer of Nations" (Year -9) As for placing these events in the same year: * All events prior to, and including, "Cram-ped" occur within the same academic term, which is described as a year according to "Get Jason." * Given that most of the events from "Girl Trouble" onward occur around harvest time (Fall), I assume that the majority of these episodes is set in the latter half of the year. * "Get Jason" occurs in a different year than previous episodes, and the episodes inbetween ("Con Ares" and "Me, Myself and Eye") could take place in either year. For the most part, this list sticks to airing order. Several episodes, however, were moved out of order to accomodate continuity: * "Down and Out in Academy Hills" is placed before "Keeping Up with the Jasons" because it featured Hephaestus' first meeting with Hercules. * "No Way Out" is placed after "Keeping Up with the Jasons" because it features the aftermath of Lilith winning Dacuuda. * "Inn Trouble" is placed after "Battle Lines: Part 2" because Hercules first met Discord in "Battle Lines: Part 2." * "Cold Feet" is placed before "A Serpent's Tooth" because it features Jason's first royal etiquette training. * "Home for the Holidays" is placed before "Mommy Dearest" because it features Lilith's first meeting with Alcmene. * "Me, Myself and Eye" is placed before "Get Jason" because it features Jason still attending the Academy. Category:Timeline